


Gaming Gays

by kiah



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gaming gays, warframe is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiah/pseuds/kiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really short fluff about chris/mike.<br/>for wendigowolfie on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming Gays

“Christopher! Sit your ass down!” Mike shouted, his voice booming across the den as Chris entered. The blond boy chuckled as he walked towards his boyfriend. Mike reached out and pulled Chris into his lap, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and thrusting a controller in his hand. 

“Let’s do this thing!” Chris whooped as he became player two on Mike’s ps4. 

“Babe, you don’t understand how much I love Warframe.”

“Yeah...” Chris snorted, “You love it so much that you are a level 7 and at home I am a level 12. Suck it.”

“Shut up.” Mike jokingly shoved Chris off his laugh.

Chris crawl up to Mike’s legs as the Co-Op game begins. Their cool ass robots begin to fight against the computer opponents, as they make their way to the bases.   
Together, they tag team to save all four bases. They continue to play until they reach level seventeen. Finally, Mike keels over with exhaustion and sore thumbs.

Chris pauses the game, pressing a kiss to Mike’s forehead. “Come on ‘lil’ spoon. I think it’s nap time.”


End file.
